


Most Beautiful Thing

by Harmonic_Brush3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Children, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Infinity War, Love, Love Confessions, Parenthood, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-30 00:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmonic_Brush3/pseuds/Harmonic_Brush3
Summary: Who would've thought tough, sassy Natasha Romanov would've opened the door to her heart?It wasn't until the gentle, and soft hearted Steve broke down the door. And ever since Natasha left after she helped Steve and Bucky escape, she's the only thing on his mind.They grow as people, from friends to dating, dating to lovers, lovers to family and family  to parents.  Their journey isn't simple, but their love is strong.





	1. Confession Of Love.

The first thing he did after he freed everyone from their caged prisons was to find Natasha.  
He owed it to her.  
It was his fault too. His fault that she was at risk now, she was now a fugitive, and that was on him.  
Guilt.  
What had he done?  
He’d just beaten Tony, he’d just endangered Clint and the rest of his teammates by letting them fight with him. Now, they’re on the run.  
And it’s on him. It’s absolutely on him.  
His eyes were in deep thought, the sky blue pupils staring at the ground below him.  
‘’Steve?’’ Wanda asked him, glancing towards him.  
It was night at Scotland, and Wanda wanted to stay there for a while, it was also the last lead they had gotten on Natasha. Steve liked the company anyway, being alone was never something he’d liked.  
‘’Sorry, kinda zoned off.’’ Steve chuckled.  
Wanda nodded. ‘’Penny for your thoughts?  
Steve sighed, looking up at her. ‘’I’m sorry, Wanda. I feel like I’ve endangered you…Everybody that was fighting alongside of me. Now you’re a fugitive…’’  
Wanda chuckled. ‘’Can’t help but feel bad for others even when we’re the ones who made that choice?’’  
‘’I roped Clint into it, I…’’ Steve said. ‘’I was selfish.’’  
‘’You’re only human, Steve. And you’re afraid of being alone.’’ Wanda said, perfectly guessing his feelings. ‘’If there was a chance that I could save Pietro, I would do it…’’  
Steve nodded. ‘’Thanks for being here with me, Wanda. You’re a good friend.’’  
The crisp, chilly air whistled and hit their cheeks softly. Steve glanced up at her.  
‘’So you and Vision, huh?’’ Steve asked.  
Wanda blushed. ‘’Yeah.’’  
‘’I just hope your happy, Wand.’’ Steve said with a smirk, before a brief glance of sadness washed over his eyes.  
Natasha. Natasha.  
‘’Your in love with her.’’ Wanda said, guessing again what Steve was thinking. It was quite easy since Steve practically wore his feelings on his hand.  
‘’Pardon?’’ He asked.  
‘’Natasha.’’ Wanda said. ‘’You have feelings for her.’’  
Steve chuckled, his cheeks red and his mouth stammering. ‘’Um…I…’’  
‘’You big goofball!’’ Wanda chuckled before lightly slapping his arm.  
Steve smiled. ‘’Maybe I am.’’  
‘’Are you gonna tell her?’’ Wanda asked. ‘’Cause I’m pretty sure she likes you too.’’  
Steve shrugged. ‘’I don’t know. I want to that’s for sure. I remember seeing her watch me and Bucky go off in that plane…Her eyes, her hair…’’  
He smiled to himself.  
‘’You deserve happiness, Cap. I can vouch for that.’’ Wanda said.

 

When he saw her, it was like he was in a trance. She was shopping at a supermarket, a low profile cap and sunglasses, but it seemed she was brave enough to sport her beautiful red hair. She glanced around, before smiling to herself, and walked out.  
Steve, himself, was wearing a cap and sunglasses, with a dark blue hoodie on. He quietly followed her out the supermarket. His hands fastened onto his grocery bags.  
The night was crisp and beautiful. He walked out, glancing around. Before an arm grabbed him from the back. He turned quickly, before seeing a smirk and a husky giggle.  
‘’Steve. If you were trying to stalk me without me noticing you failed.’’ Natasha said putting her sunglasses away.  
Steve faked disappointment. ‘’Ugh…’’  
‘’I’m glad to see you.’’ She said softly. ‘’But, it’s dangerous to be out and about.’’  
Steve took off his glasses and put them away. ‘’I had to find you…I had to make sure you were safe’’  
‘’I can handle myself.’’  
‘’I know. But, I have to be the one to make sure everyone who’s now a fugitive because of me, is safe.’’ Steve said, in a caring, fatherly tone. ‘’And maybe…Maybe I didn’t want you to be alone, either.’’  
Natasha smiled at him. ‘’You going soft for me, Rogers?’’  
Steve shrugged. ‘’I go pretty much soft for everything, Romanoff. I saw a puppy in the supermarket and almost died.’’  
‘’I saw the cutest thing too, right…There.’’ Natasha said playfully, pointing her finger at Steve.  
‘’Whe-? Hey!’’ Steve said with a chuckle.  
Natasha grinned as she bumped her shoulder onto his. The two fell into a comfortable silence as Steve glanced at her.  
So beautiful.  
So godamn beautiful.  
Her toughness, her playfulness, her daring personality. The way her red hair fell onto her shoulders. He glanced at the ground awkwardly.  
‘’You look pretty good considering what happened…’’ Steve said.  
‘’You look pretty banged up…’’ Natasha said bluntly examining his face.  
She raised her hand to tough the cut that Tony gave him, he didn’t even hesitate as she placed it onto his. ‘’Tony told me what happened…’’  
‘’I messed up. Bad.’’ Steve said. ‘’I broke up the team. Nat, I feel Tony’s pain, Bucky killed his parents, he has a right to be angry… But I still chose Bucky, I couldn’t lose him again…’’  
His compassion. It always seemed to warm her up. His love for others, his undying caring for other people.  
Natasha didn’t say anything, but slowly put her arms around him, feeling his warm embrace. A few tears trickled from Steve’s eyes.  
She never thought she’d be good at comforting someone. But…She remembered how Steve would comfort Wanda whenever she awoke from nightmares of Pietro, she remembered how Steve would walk an old lady across the street. Steve made her a better person.  
Natasha never thought someone as good as Steve could exist. But, there he was.

The countryside was beautiful. The grass was as green as ever, and the forest trees reminded Steve of the countryside outside of Brooklyn. Whenever Steve could, he’d go off into the nature and draw the beauty of it. He could never quite capture his feeling as well as he wanted.  
The galaxy shined over the forest, and Steve vigorously was painting, trying to capture the moment.  
‘’Y’know, Steve, sometimes the best memory can never be captured.’’ Natasha said.  
He turned his head, and saw her walk toward him.  
He could never paint her as perfectly as she looked either. He thought to himself.  
‘’Thanks for bringing me here.’’ He said. ‘’I…I like spending time with you.’’  
Natasha nodded and smirked. ‘’I do too.’’  
She sat next to him, her eyes locked onto the stars, and his eyes on her, before he settled upon looking at the constellations.  
‘’I liked seeing the stars outside of Brooklyn.’’ Steve said, reminiscing. ‘’I was a pretty lonely kid, and I don’t know…They comforted me.’’  
She had a hard time not staring at him.  
‘’Sometimes I’d go outside and see the stars.’’ She said. ‘’I kept on telling myself that if I could make it out of the Red Room, the stars would be waiting.’’  
Natasha sighed.  
‘’And here they are.’’ Steve said.  
She nodded. ‘’The stars aren’t the only thing amazing here.’’  
Steve was nervous. Afraid. But he really wanted to tell her, how he felt about her, how he cared about her, how…How he always wanted to be with someone he really connected, and he didn’t find anyone that clicked with him, besides Peggy.  
‘’Nat…’’ Steve said softly, her eyes shifting towards his and locking with his. ‘’I care a lot about you. But recently, I honestly can’t stop thinking about you…I think that I’m…I think I’m in love with you.’’  
He looked down at the grass.  
‘’I wasn’t sure I was ready.’’ Steve said. ‘’I wasn’t sure if you would want me, especially with Bruce and all. But, I can’t stop thinking about you…’’  
He looked up at her, but before he could say anything, she pressed his lips onto his, and the best feeling in the world happened. It wasn’t quick like the one in DC, it was slow, but burned with a fiery passion, it felt like fireworks to him, and all he wanted was her.  
It was the day he realized that no matter how much he kissed her, it would never feel like enough.  
Steve put his hand on Natasha’s cheek, as they continued kissing. She slowly broke apart, and a shy, innocent smile formed on her face, a smile you don’t see often from a woman like her.  
‘’Maybe love isn’t for children.’’’ She said.  
‘’Love is everywhere, Nat.’’ Steve said.  
Natasha nodded before looking down. ‘’I tried to hook you up with other women, because Steve, I can't give you what your deserve. I’m broken, Steve...’  
‘’Let me fix you then.’’ Steve said.  
There it was again. His desire to help.  
‘’Let me heal you.’’ He said gently.  
Natasha shook her head. ‘’I can’t let myself be with you, Steve. It would be selfish, I can’t subject you to me because I'm not a good person.’’  
‘’Nonsense.’’ Steve said. ‘’You’re a good person. You managed to get out of a traumatic experience where you had no choice but to be a killer and you got out of it a better person.’’  
Natasha shook her head, but this time trembling at the same time.  
‘’I’m a monster.’’ She said.  
‘’You’re a hero. A savior. A warrior. A warrior who’s battling her inner demons and winning.’’ Steve said, with the utmost compassion, but his voice was worried. ‘’Please don’t call yourself a monster, Nat.’’  
He paused. ‘’A monster doesn’t feel the regret of their kills, and sure doesn’t try to wipe their ledger clean.’’  
Natasha looked up at him. His eyes were filled with love. It was honestly the first time she cried and when she collapsed into his arms, she wasn’t afraid of showing her weaknesses to him.  
‘’Never let me go.’’ She said softly.  
‘’I promise.’’

The waves of orgasm hit him as he thrusted into her. His eyes were locked onto hers, as he finished a smile came onto his face.  
He did it.  
He lost his virginity. To someone he loved. And that was the important thing.  
They looked at each other for a while, in a comfortable silence, before he got off of her, and rolled onto the bed. They’ve dated for five months now, and this was their first making love to each other. He smiled at her.  
‘’I’m glad I could make you happy…’’ Natasha said with a smirk, her head lying on her hand as she looked at him.  
Steve smiled. ‘’That was my first time.’’  
She wasn’t sure she registered it, at first. How in the world was this man a virgin? Steve caught her expression, before a look of concern went over him. ‘’What’s wrong, Nat?’’  
‘’Nothing, just can’t believe your a virgin.’’ Natasha said. ‘’You probably had so many girls throw themselves at you, especially during your silly Captain America promotional vids with those dancers.’’  
‘’You saw them?’’ Steve said, embarrassed.  
‘’Oh, I did, Rogers.’’ She chuckled. ‘’So, that was your first time, huh?’’  
Steve nodded sheepishly. ‘’I wanted to wait for the right woman. Someone I loved. It’s the right thing to do.’’  
Natasha felt pride being the woman he lost his virginity to. It just reminded her of how moral Steve was. He was really concerned about her pleasure instead of his, something she knew some guys didn’t do.  
‘’I feel accomplished.’’ She teased.  
Steve smiled. ‘’I’ll make you breakfast.’’

‘’Wait, so you two are a thing?’’ Sam asked as they jogged alongside a beautiful summer day in Scotland.  
Sam couldn’t help but smile. ‘’Finally! Goddamn!’’  
Steve laughed and Natasha glared at Sam.  
‘’Congrats you two.’’ Sam said, looking back to catch Natasha’s glare, and not being able to resist the humongous smile that spread on his face.  
‘’Thanks.’’ Steve said.  
‘’I’m glad to see you, Sam.’’ Natasha said, her glare softening. ‘’It’s nice having company. We’ve gone on double dates with Wanda and Vis…’’  
Sam could see where this was leading up to.  
‘’You got a girl of yours, Sammie?’’ Natasha said, a mocking smile coming on her face, and her eyes filled with mischief.  
‘’Nat!” Steve scolded. ‘’That’s Sam’s personal life.’’  
Sam chuckled at their interaction. ‘’Nah, you two are my homies! I am…Well, interested in someone.’’  
‘’Someone we know?’’ Natasha said.  
‘’Maria.’’ Sam said, with an almost childlike giggle.  
‘’Huh…’’ Steve said, thinking in deep thought before deciding. ‘’I think you two would be compatible.’’  
Natasha smirked. ‘’I think you and Hill would be…Interesting. I ship it. ’’  
Sam waved his hand in the air with a laugh. ‘’I got approval from mama and papa bear! Woohoo!’’  
Steve and Natasha glanced at each other when he said this, both of them smiling.

''What does 'ship' mean?'' Steve asked.


	2. A Poet's Love.

This was the second time she undressed herself in front of Steve. She pretended she didn't care, but deep down she kinda did. She had scars on her body, and it made her feel insecure.  
She found herself wanting to be more pure when she was with Steve, and Natasha’s scars were marks of who she used to be. Someone she wanted to forget.  
Steve was on the side of the bed, looking down on the floor, it was obvious he was trying not to look at her body. And it was kind of sweet that he was doing that, but also funny because they had just had sex a few days ago.  
‘’You can look.’’ She teased.  
Steve glanced at her, a smile forming on his face. ‘’You’re body is beautiful.’’  
He seemed like he genuinely meant it.  
‘’I think you’d still look good in bikinis..’’  
Usually, Natasha would come back with a snarky reply, but this time, she didn’t have any words. She wasn’t sure why Steve seemed fine with her scars, he didn’t even bat an eye at them when she first took her clothes off in front of him.  
‘’Nat?’’ Steve asked, noticing immediately her unusual quietness. ‘’What’s wrong?’’  
Natasha shook her head. ‘’Nothing.’’  
‘’It’s not nothing.’’ Steve said.  
Natasha sighed softly.  
‘’You don’t mind my scars?’’ She asked, looking at him nervously.  
He paused, glancing at them. ‘’Your scars are a painful reminder, I know that, but…It also shows all the things that you had to deal with and how you recovered from them. It shows me how tough and amazing you are.’’  
‘’A woman’s body is supposed to be smooth and pure.’’ Natasha said softly.  
‘’You know that I kinda have a thing for tough women…’’ Steve said blushing.  
Natasha smirked, and went over to kiss him.  
‘’Thanks, Steve.’’

‘’I love you.’’ He said softly.  
Steve didn’t intend it. But it had been a year now, and he knew it a while ago. But, when she woke up in a sweat in the middle of the night, it just came out.  
Natasha was trembling and shaking when Steve woke her up, when she did, her eyes were shocked and horrified, and she held onto him. Her face was buried on his shoulders, when he rocked her back and force.  
‘’It’ll be okay, everything will be okay.’’ Steve said.  
That was when he said I love you. He wasn’t expecting a response, he knew he wasn’t going to get one, especially since Natasha was a guarded person.  
She didn’t say anything as she lay cuddled next to him. They both fell asleep not long from that.  
The next morning Steve went through his normal routine, and was cooking breakfast for Natasha in the kitchen.  
Natasha awoke and lay in bed for a few minutes, just thinking about what Steve had said. It honestly scared her, a lot.  
She got up and headed towards the kitchen, trying to act normally, but the moment she saw him and his smile at the sight of her, she felt…Strange.  
‘’Hey sunshine.’’ He said sweetly.  
Natasha stared at him, emotionlessly. ‘’Did you mean it?’’  
‘’Mean what?’’ Steve asked, a bit nervous.  
‘’That you loved me?’’  
He paused. Not because he wasn’t sure he loved her, but because he was afraid she was angry at him for saying that. He walked toward her slowly.  
‘’Of course I meant it.’’ Steve said, sitting down on a chair.  
Natasha didn’t say anything, but sat across him on another chair. Her eyes frozen on the ground.  
‘’Look, I don’t expect you to say it back.’’ Steve said. ‘’I’m fine if you don’t feel that way or if you don’t want to say it, whatever your comfortable with…’’  
Natasha eyes moved up and down frantically. Her mouth twitched.  
‘’I love you too…’’ She said quietly.  
Steve gently put his hand on hers and held it.  
‘’I was afraid of hearing you say it, because I never thought anyone could love me.’’ She said. ‘’I never thought I could love anyone. But nowadays, that’s all changing…’’  
Steve smiled. ‘’Look, we all love you. Clint, me, Sam, Tony. We’re family.’’  
Natasha nodded before pressing her lips onto his.

‘’You look really happy, Nat.’’ Clint said softly.  
She smiled brightly at him. ‘’I am. I really am.’’  
Clint put his hand on her shoulder, glancing over at Steve who was playing with Clint’s daughter, Lila. ‘’You really found a gem.’’  
‘’Yeah, he’s adorable.’’ Natasha said, smirking.  
Clint smiled. ‘’Who knew a gentle giant would win you over, Nat?’’  
Natasha smiled. ‘’Who knew?’’  
‘’But, don’t neglect the other men in your family.’’ Clint said pointing a finger at himself.  
‘’You know I could never.’’ Natasha said, patting him on the shoulder. ‘’I have a family now, but that doesn’t mean I can ever forget the first one who gave me all this.’’  
‘’Wait, what did you say? I missed that. I’m what now…?’’ Clint said, a goofy grin forming on his face.  
Natasha raised her eyebrows and laughed. ‘’You damn well know you heard me, Clint.’’  
Meanwhile, Steve was drawing some pictures with Lila. He was focused and determined, and honestly enjoying playing with her.  
‘’You’re good at art, Uncle Steve.’’ Lila exclaimed.  
‘’Thanks, Lila. Your pretty good, too.’’ Steve said.  
He colored in a beautiful, 3d style artwork of a heart, and now was writing lyrics onto it.  
‘’You write songs?’’ Lila asked curiously.  
‘’Yeah, I used to be a pretty angsty kid in Brooklyn.’’ Steve said with a grin.  
‘’Wow.’’ Lila said fascinated.  
Steve raised his eyebrows.  
‘’I’ve never seen a guy interested in love and poetry.’’ Lila said fascinated with Steve.  
Steve chuckled. ‘’Yeah…’’  
His eyes dropped down. And a memory flashed into his mind.  
.. ‘’Look at that creep.’’ A jock muttered as he watched Steve. ‘’Sitting alone drawing and writing poetry. He’s such a sissy. He even cooks with his mom!’’  
The jock’s friend had a menacing smile. ‘’I bet he’s actually a girl inside.’’  
Steve looked down. It really always hurt his feelings, all he ever wanted was good friends and people who would accept him for who he was. He bit his lip, trying to ignore their words and continued drawing. He was always mocked for being more like a girl, instead of being masculine and macho, he was kind and respectful. To top that, he was skinny and weak.  
‘’Steve?’’ Bucky asked walking toward him.  
‘’Hey…’’ Steve said softly.  
‘’Look, don’t feel down because of them.’’ Bucky said, he took Steve’s paper and saw the love song he had written. ‘’The girl who will receive this poem will be so lucky.’’  
‘’I doubt anyone would want me.’’ Steve said.  
‘’Just wait and see.’’  
.. ‘’Is this poem for Aunt Natasha?’’ Lila said, examining his poem.  
Steve snapped out of his thoughts, and a giant blush came over his face the moment he saw Lila glancing at the poem.  
He muttered something really intelligent. ‘’Uh…’’  
Lila smiled. ‘’Aww. You love Aunt Natasha, don’t you?’’  
She was a pretty intense kid.  
‘’I do…’’ Steve said, Lila truly basking in this moment.  
Steve knew she definitely inherited this from Clint.  
‘’Okay, Lila. Time for bed.’’ Clint said, saving Steve from embarrassing himself further.  
Steve took a deep breath, and leaned on the couch, looking at his poem and his heart. The room was quiet as Clint and his wife went upstairs to take care of the kids. Natasha walked into the room, with a giant, mischievous smile on her face.  
Oh no.  
‘’Hey, Nat.’’ Steve said.  
Natasha sat next to him. ‘’I heard what Lila was pestering you about.’’  
Steve sighed. ‘’Um, yeah.’’  
‘’You love Aunt Natasha don’t you?’’ She said seductively.  
‘’I do.’’ Steve replied.  
Natasha circled her finger around his chest, before sitting on his lap. ‘’What’s this I hear about a poem?’’  
Steve chuckled. ‘’I like writing poetry, that’s pretty much it.’’  
‘’Which I find really cute and all, but what was Lila saying…?’’ Natasha said, faking her confusion with a finger on her chin. ‘’A poem for me?’’  
Steve nodded taking the paper. ‘’It’s kinda cheesy…’’  
‘’Read it for me.’’ Natasha said.  
It was strange how comfortable he felt sharing his poems with her. The only person he’d had ever shown was Bucky.  
‘’The thought of you surrounds me  
Your the beating of my heart  
The love you give defines me  
My heart is warm, no longer dark

For in your arms, I’m always home  
And I always need your lips on mine  
With you, I don’t feel alone’’ He said reading off the paper.  
After he finished, he glanced at her with a sheepish smile.  
‘’It’s really sweet.’’ Natasha said. ''I'm so lucky.'' ''No, I am.'' Steve said. He leaned down to kiss her, and the touch of her lips made his heart fly.


	3. Be Less Afraid With Me.

It shouldn’t have been scary for her. But it was. It really was.  
It was almost the same, too. Almost exactly the same. Except it was dustier and was pretty deserted now.  
But it still bore a painful resemblance to the place it used to be. The place where she killed someone.  
She was ordered by the Red Room, it was supposed to be a simple mission, and while she knew it was a terrible thing to do, she still killed someone there.  
Natasha had the luck of pretty much avoiding the places where her darkest memories were, and she was glad.  
Everything she did was still fixated in her mind, and it would be hard to get out. But it slowly was healing, and for that, she was truly thankful.  
But now, it felt like her cascade of pain was flooding in from a dam where she concealed it, and now she was drowning in it.  
Natasha didn’t realize she was standing there staring at the building for a good few minutes.  
‘’Nat?’’ His loving and gentle voice called out.  
Steve could see the concern on her face as she looked up to him. He called her about three times before, and he knew the building had something to do with her past.  
He was always worried when something like this happened. It concerned him when Natasha felt this way.  
Steve walked over to her, and touched her shoulder.  
‘’I killed someone there.’’ She said.  
Steve’s eyes lit up with concern. ‘’Look, it’s going to be ok.’’  
She shook her head.  
‘’Do you want to go?’’ He asked.  
She looked toward the building. ‘’I can’t.’’  
‘’Why not?’’ He asked gently.  
‘’If I leave, it’ll haunt me…’’ She said. ‘’It’ll make me feel like I’m running from my past.’’  
Steve stood quiet for a few moments, pondering. ‘’What if you confront it?’’  
Natasha gazed at him, a bit confused.  
‘’If you walk in that building, and stare it in the face, and let it go, will you be okay?’’ Steve asked.  
Natasha stood silent, and glance over at the building.  
‘’I can’t.’’ She said. ‘’But, in a way, I want to.’’  
He put his finger on her chin. ‘’Would you be less afraid if I went with you?’’  
She looked down.  
‘’Maybe.’’  
He walked with her slowly to the building, her eyes were flickering, and she looked uncomfortable. He opened the old door slowly, and as they got in, Natasha hesitated to look at the room.  
She glanced up and let the memories hurt her.  
‘’I know it hurts, and I’m sorry.’’ He said.  
He gently pulled her toward him. ‘’But we can make new memories here.’’  
Steve kissed her softly, his hand on her cheek. It was soft, caring and warm, and all she ever wanted. Natasha drowed herself in his lips, before slowly breaking it.  
‘’I’m not afraid anymore.’’ She said.  
He held Natasha’s hand.  
‘’Your the bravest person I know…’’ He said softly.


	4. Learning From Our Faults.

When he smelled the burn, he groaned.  
He was patient. And honestly a pretty chill person, but sometimes…Sometimes, Natasha was way to chill about things.  
This was one of them.  
‘’Don’t tell me she’s trying to cook…’’ Steve said to himself.  
He got up from the bed and walked into the kitchen. Thing is, even if he was a chill person, at least he wasn’t lazy, but Natasha…She was lazy.  
This meant one thing. He had to do clean up whatever she did.  
And he isn’t a super psycho organized person, but he does like to keep things relatively clean, and living with Natasha was amazing, and her carefree attitude was sexy, but at times…  
He stepped in one of her panties on the floor. He sighed.  
Sometimes he felt like a nanny around the house. He picked up her underwear, wrapped it up and placed it back on her clothing section.  
That was before he saw most of her clothes stranded on the floor.  
She’s lucky that he wasn’t like his mom. Sarah Rogers would’ve already been calling Natasha a toddler.  
He decided to pick up her clothes later and went into the kitchen to see what was happening. He saw an embarrassed Natasha cleaning a pan vigorously. Usually she wouldn't bother even scrubbing the pan, but this time it seemed she was trying to hide her mess.  
‘’The house isn’t on fire.’’ He said a bit too seriously.  
‘’Shut up.’’ She replied.  
‘’Nat, baby, I appreciate you trying to learn how to cook, but maybe with my help.’’ He said gently.  
She grumbled. ‘’But cooking’s simple.’’  
‘’Not for everyone.’’ Steve said. ‘’It’s okay to not be good at something.’’  
Natasha couldn’t help but giggle. ‘’Like you with cars.’’  
‘’I’m fully aware that my car knowledge is limited, and that your amazing at fixing them.’’  
‘’You can’t fix something if it depended on your life!’’  
‘’But your helping me, and I let you. I fully admit my mechanical skills is equal to a two year old.’’ Steve said.  
Natasha sighed. ‘’You make it look easy.’’  
‘’Pardon, babe?’’ Steve said. Only Steve could make that sentence sound good.  
Natasha glanced down. ‘’I don’t know how you admit your flaws so easily. I just feel so…I don’t know, embarrassed by my cooking skills…It’s hard for me to admit it.’’  
Steve walked to her and wrapped his arms around her body.  
‘’I won’t judge.’’ Steve said. ‘’I promise, okay?’’  
She nodded.  
‘’What do you want to make?’’  
‘’Um, pancakes.’’  
‘’Okay, then let’s get started.’’  
She smiled seductively. ‘’Later on….Maybe we can have some fun?’’  
He looked at her. ‘’Okay, babe.’’  
Natasha smiled. ‘’And we can do some dirty talking.’’  
‘’You know what else is dirty?’’ Steve asked.  
‘’Hmm?’’  
‘’Our room full of your clothes…On the floor.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been doing a lot of Steve comforting Natasha chapters, but I promise the next one will be reversed.


	5. Morality.

He comes home with a down face and it doesn’t take long for Natasha to know that something’s up with him.  
She may not be as emotionally in tune with other people as he is, that was pretty much his whole schtick, but she definitely can figure out a lot of times.  
And it was good that she was Steve’s girlfriend. She may never show it, but she does like harmony and seeing people around her in a good mood. Which means that she doesn’t have a problem telling when Steve’s feeling off, especially since the big lug wears his feelings practically on his sleeves.  
Steve walks in, looking down at the floor, he says hi to her, but he doesn’t have that goofy, happy grin he has most of the time, and that definitely is a bad sign.  
He’s more quiet than usual as well. Usually, he’d be happy and warm, but now it just felt that he was forcing a smile on his face, so that his partner wouldn’t feel shut off.  
‘’You came later than expected.’’ Natasha replied calmly.  
Steve glanced at her. ‘’Umm, yeah, I went for a walk today’’’  
That was another telltale sign. Steve usually wanted to be alone for a while and try to understand how he was feeling. Sometimes he’d focus more on others feelings leaving him lost when it came to his own.  
‘’The mission?’’ Natasha asked.  
His face immediately flushed into a frown.  
‘’Umm, it was…Well, it wasn’t that great.’’ Steve said softly.  
One thing Natasha liked was that Steve was open with his feelings. She wasn’t. But, it helped both of them especially Steve, since he was a male and most males aren’t supposed to talk about their emotions, and he knew Natasha wouldn’t judge him for that. But, it also helped Natasha, since she needed help talking about her feelings, which she usually kept to herself.  
‘’I’m sorry, baby. What happened?’’ Natasha asked gently, as she walked toward him, wrapping her small arms around his waist, pressing her head against his. She knew he liked and needed to be shown affection like this.  
‘’It’s no big deal.’’ He said softly.  
His face said otherwise.  
‘’Steve, you can tell me, you know?’’ Natasha asked.  
Steve sighed. ‘’It’s just that…It shouldn’t be a big deal, but it upsets me.’’  
He remained silent.  
‘’If you need space, I can give that you. But just for the record, I think you should talk about it.’’  
She knows him well. She knows that letting him wallow in his feelings would kill him, she knows he needs to talk about his feelings. Natasha doesn’t want to push him, but she’s not letting him go either.  
‘’The people I worked with today…’’ Steve said. ‘’They were bullies.’’  
She knew that hit a tough spot on his heart. He never liked bullies.  
‘’Fury told me that these new recruits would help but…’’ Steve said. ‘’They didn’t show respect to one another. Whenever someone made a mistake, they wouldn’t support them, the were hostile to that person for messing up.’’  
He sighed.  
‘’I put my foot down and wanted to train the recruits by teaching them respect and kindness. Then one of the agents told me that I needed to stop being a pussy when it came to training them.’’  
He put his hand on his hair.  
‘’The environment was pretty toxic. I don’t blame the recruits in a way, they’ve had tough lives. But the way they treated each other, it was judgmental and unsupportive. How are the ones who are smaller and weaker going to get stronger if they don’t get support from their peers? Isn’t that just a way to create the villains that we face?’’  
She looked into his baby blue eyes. They held such kindness and beauty. He was beautiful, so beautiful.  
She softly kissed his cheek as a reassurance, an affirmation of her love.  
‘’I know I’m being sensitive…’’ Steve said softly.  
‘’No, Steve. It’s just because you care so much.’’ Natasha responded. ‘’It’s because your aware of how other people are feeling and because you want to help them. And when you tried, someone put you down.’’  
Her words were soft, comforting, and everything he needed.  
‘’My mother used to say that some people have what’s called an evil eye.’’ She said. ‘’It’s when they’re jealous, or have experience a lot of loss or an abusive home, that they can’t help but feel like bullying others. A lot of people are like that. It’s how the world is.’’’  
Steve shook his head. ‘’I don’t believe that.’’  
‘’What do you mean?’’  
‘’You said it yourself. If the reason people act like bullies, or perhaps even villains, like Loki, is because they had something bad happen to them…That means there’s a side of them that can be reached.’’ Steve said.  
Natasha sighed. ‘’Just because someone is abused doesn’t excuse their actions.’’  
She realized she felt that resonated with her. Does who she is now excuse her actions before? She doesn’t think so. It’s why she knows she’s a monster.  
Steve shook his head. ‘’No. But I have to believe everyone has a good side to them….’’  
‘’Steve, one day, that’s going to get you killed.’’ Natasha said, her tone getting a little less soft. ‘’Not everyone is good!’’  
‘’I can’t think that way! You know I can’t!’’ He argued back.  
‘’Yeah, well, damnit, Steve. Wake up, this world isn’t as pure as you want it to be.’’ She said, glaring at him. ‘’And you’re going to get yourself killed, or worse, you’re heart’s going to break because of some villain that tries to use your morality against you!’’  
Steve stood quiet. Natasha’s piercing eyes glaring at him face to face, but it wasn’t anger that was in her eyes, it was a worried expression. Steve looked down to the ground.  
‘’I know the world’s a messed up place. I’ve seen so much.’’ Steve said softly. ‘’But I…I have to be a good person…Maybe that one act of kindness can save someone.’’  
Natasha’s glare softened as she walked toward him, putting her hand on his.  
‘’I’m not saying that you should stop being a good person.’’ Natasha said. ‘’I love that about you, and it’s saved me, Steve. But, I’m scared you’re going to get hurt if your naiveness about the world continues. I can’t lose you.’’  
Steve nodded softly.  
‘’You’ll protect me right?’’ He asked softly.  
‘’You’re damn right. I want to go and kick all those recruit’s asses.’’ She said smugly.  
Steve chuckled. ‘’Fury said he only wanted me for today, especially since rumor will get around that the fugitive hero is working there.’’  
She nodded softly. Natasha put her hand on his cheek.  
‘’Your kindness, your compassion, it’s beautiful.’’ Natasha said. ‘’It’s why I fell in love with you. Try to forget what happened today, baby. Don’t lose your kind attitude about the world, but…Be careful, okay? That’s what I’m asking for.’’  
Steve nodded. ‘’I promise…’’  
‘’I love you.’’  
‘’I love you too, Nat.’’


	6. Mothers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve awakens from a nightmare and is reminded of his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha being sterilized isn't canon in this alt universe, ya'll! Screw you MCU for taking that away from my precious queen, Natasha!

‘’Mom…’’ He mutters in his sleep.  
Natasha rolls to her side facing the big man in front of her, she props herself on her elbow, and looks to him with concern, her red hair flowing onto his arm.  
‘’Baby?’’ She asked softly.  
He shits in discomfort. ‘’Mom…’’  
‘’Baby, wake up.’’ Natasha said quietly tugging his arm.  
‘’You told me you’d be here after dad left…Now you too?’’ He mumbles.  
He shifts again in discomfort.  
His eyes widen and he gets up, breathing heavily. He looks around confused in his surroundings, before a comforting Natasha puts her hands on his face.  
‘’Steve. Steve, it’s just a dream.’’ She said gently. ‘’Look at me.’’  
Steve looks into her beautiful eyes, and nods. ‘’I’m sorry, Natasha. If I woke you up.’’  
‘’No, it’s okay.’’ Natasha said. ‘’Do you…Do you need to talk about it?’’  
Steve shakes his head slowly.  
‘’Get some sleep, Nat.’’ He said softly, kissing her forehead.  
He tries to sleep. But he can’t. He’s thinking about the dream. Thinking about how much his mother meant to him, and how much he missed her. It’s probably already an hour and a half since he woke up, he gets up slowly.  
Memories flood him.  
It hurts. 

..  
Sarah Rogers looks over at the young, skinny boy who comes home with a sad expression on. He looks over to her and his smile lightens up when he sees that she’s cooking a pot of cream of wheat, which was the teenage boy’s favorite comfort food.  
‘’Hey, Steve.’’ Sarah replied lovingly.  
‘’Hey, mom!’’ The teenage boy said, trying to hide the discomfort in his face.  
‘’What’s wrong, dear?’’ Sarah asked.  
Steve shakes his head. ‘’Nothing.’’  
‘’Did the kids at school give you trouble? You really need to talk to the principle about them, or tell Bucky.’’  
Sarah was thankful for Bucky Barnes. She was so thankful that Steve could have a male role model and big brother to look after him. It made her stressed days a lot more easier to handle.  
‘’Nothing with the bullies.’’ Steve said, sitting down at the counter. ‘’I just…Well, Bucky has a girlfriend.’’  
‘’Oh he does, does he?’’ Sarah asked, giving him a suspicious look. ‘’And…Who is she?’’  
Steve blushed. ‘’Well, um, her name is Dolores. And she has pale skin, and um, red hair, and she’s kinda tough and sassy.’’  
Sarah raised her eyebrows with a smile. ‘’Sounds like you like her.’’  
‘’Oh no. Well, she’s Bucky’s girlfriend.’’ Steve said awkwardly.  
‘’Doesn’t mean you’re not attracted to her.’’ Sarah said with a smile.  
Steve blushed as he nodded softly as he looked toward the ground. ‘’I do find her kind of attractive.’’  
Sarah smiled. ‘’It’s okay, Steve. One day, you’ll find someone. Do not date right now however, wait until your older.’’  
‘’But Bucky…’’  
‘’Bucky has his own parents. I’m not alloying you to date anyone at this young a age.’’  
Steve nodded. ‘’I kind of agree with you.’’  
Sarah raised her eyebrows.  
‘’I want to wait for the right person. She has to be perfect for me.’’ Steve said dreamily. ‘’Red or…Light blonde hair, with a hourglass figu-‘’  
Steve eyes widened.  
‘’I’m sorry.’’ He muttered realizing how wrong that sounded.  
Sarah awkwardly looked away, before trying to hide the smile on her face of her son. ‘’You’ll find someone, Steve. And she’ll be perfect in your eyes.’’  
Steve nodded shyly taking a bite of his hot cereal. ‘’I hope I can find her.’’  
‘’But makes sure she doesn’t use you, or else she’ll have me to deal with.’’ Sarah said protectively. ‘’You need someone who loves you and isn’t going to use you.’’  
Steve nodded.  
‘’You need someone who will stand up for you…Protect you, always be there for you.’’ Sarah said with a smile. ‘’Someone who never gives up on you, who stands by your side, till the end.’’  
‘’Like dad?’’ Steve asked softly.  
‘’He was like that before he died.’’ Sarah said softly.  
Steve sighed.  
‘’Remember, to find someone you love inside and out.’’ She reminded.  
‘’I will, Ma. I will.’’  
...

He started drawing a sketch of his mother’s face on the thick canvas that was set up in the living room. He smiled to himself as he thought of the memory.  
His Ma would love Natasha, he was sure of that. She was everything he was attracted to, and someone who stood by him even till the end.  
And he’d make sure he’d stand by her as well.  
‘’Your still thinking about that nightmare, huh?’’ Natasha asked from behind him, still in her nightgown.  
‘’Yeah.’’ Steve said. ‘’With Mother’s Day being tomorrow, can’t help…But think about her even more nowadays.’’  
Natasha put her hand on his shoulder.  
‘’Sometimes, I think that if I believe and pray hard enough for something, it will come true.’’ Steve said softly. ‘’It doesn’t.’’  
Natasha pulled a chair and sat next to him. ‘’Is that her?’’  
Steve nodded.  
‘’She looks very nice.’’ Natasha said smiling to him.  
Steve chuckled. ‘’Patient, reliable, organized, and worried the heck about me and Bucky.’’  
Natasha laughed. ‘’She sounds amazing.’’  
‘’She was.’’ Steve said. ‘’Taught me how to be the person I am today. She had a tough past however.’’  
‘’Meaning?’’  
‘’Her mother was poor and she had to work as a teen to make enough money. Was a tough time for her, but she got through it.’’ Steve said softly.  
Natasha examined her drawing. ‘’I would’ve loved to meet her.’’  
‘’Sarah would’ve liked you, she would’ve seen the fire you have.’’ Steve said with a smile.  
‘’I’d hope I’d make her proud.’’ Natasha said softly. ‘’My mom...Well...’’  
Steve wrapped his arm around her.  
‘’My mom told me to be paranoid about the world, to be strong and tough…Never let anyone break me.’’’ Natasha explained. ‘’It was almost like they knew they were going to take me away .’’  
‘’My mom was that way too. They’re just worried about all the negative possibilities that could happen to us.’’ Steve said. ‘’Y’know mentoring Wanda has kind of shown me what a parent feels like.’’  
Natasha laughed. ‘’I kind of feel like her mom.’’  
Steve eyes were soft as he looked at her. ‘’You’d be an amazing mother.’’  
Natasha smiled. ‘’You think?’’  
‘’The moment I saw you smile and Clint’s kids ran up to you I knew you would be a good mother.’’ Steve said. ‘’You were…You were so beautiful in that moment.’’  
Natasha blushed and looked down. ‘’I want a family with you.’’  
Steve smiled. ‘’I want one with you too.’’  
‘’For the record, you’d be a great father.’’ Natasha said chuckling.  
Steve smirked, before his face fell down.  
‘’What?’’ She asked.  
‘’If we have kids, I was just thinking about how much of an amazing family we have here.’’ Steve said. ‘’Sam, Bucky (now that’s he's being cured), Wanda, Clint, all the Avengers, and heck maybe even Tony one day.’’  
Natasha smiled. ‘’That would be amazing. ’’  
‘’But, what if something happens?’’ Steve asked softly. ‘’I want to raise a family, be a father, be a…be a husband.’’  
She was so in love with him. So in love with him.  
‘’I’m scared that someone may take that away from me. There’ll be something that comes and the Avengers are needed.’’ Steve said.  
‘’Yeah, I know. We can’t retire yet, not yet.’’ Natasha said. ‘’Not when we’re fugitives.’’  
Steve nodded. ‘’Maybe one day, in the future?’’  
‘’Yes, Steve, yes.’’ Natasha reassured him. ‘’I never thought I could find love, but here you are showing me how much happiness and positivity life has to offer.’’  
He kissed her on her cheek.  
‘’Happy mother’s day, Mrs. Rogers.’’ Natasha said, she leaned into the painting. ''I'm sure you'd want your son to be really happy. I know that I do.'' She smiled at him. ''Already am. You make me the happiest person in the world.’’ He said softly.  
She kissed him on the lips right then, before breaking it slowly, but instantly wanting more as she kissed him again.  
Natasha would always make him the happiest person in the world.


End file.
